Fever
by Dooba
Summary: Bella is ill and has a fever. Edward's body is cool and the perfect antidote to her overheated skin. Or is there more he could do to cool her down? AU M explicit content, written for the Twilight Kink Fest.


**A/N I don't own Twilight**

_This is a oneshot I wrote for a prompt that was submitted at the Twilight Kink Fest. You can find the prompts and stories here: twikinkfest . tumblr . com. _

_This is a kink story. If it's not your thing, kindly click away. I hope I have done the prompt justice. I'd love for the prompter to contact me and let me know what he or she thinks. I allow anonymous reviews, so you don't have to announce yourself :) _

**Prompt:** Human/Vamp. Fever sex. One of the vamps soothes a human that's delirious with a fever using his icy body. Prefer slash, but het's fine too.

_I had about eleventy billion ideas to write this story. It didn't turn out the way I planned it, but I hope it will be to your liking anyway :) It's so far out of my comfort zone it's not even funny anymore, but I adopted the prompt to see if I could pull something like this off. _

_[edit] Forgetting to mention my team! Bad kitty, no treat. All my thanks to Sherry for beta duties and hand holding, and Hev, Deb and Love2read30 for prereading. Special thanks to Aleeab4u for helping me out with this.  
><em>

_I chose to write this from Edward's point of view. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fever<br>**

As I folded the newspaper I had been reading, Carlisle, my father for all intents and purposes, met my eyes.

"Looks like I'll be doing some overtime during the upcoming weeks," he said softly.

The headline on the front page of the newspaper was clear enough: flu epidemic expected. Already the amount of infected people was skyrocketing and epidemiologists predicted that the worst was still to come.

"You are," Alice said from her room. "The infection will arrive in Forks tomorrow." Her next words were not said out loud, but directly thought at me. _Bella will fall ill, Edward, but I want you to know you don't have to worry. On the contrary._ Her mind showed me flashes of images that I could barely pinpoint, mainly because I did not understand the amount of bare skin her visions showed.

She was blocking me before I could have a better look, refusing to let me see her visions more clearly. Instead she started to play Disney songs in her thoughts, which was enough incentive for me to back out.

I couldn't help but wonder what she had seen and why? She had told me not to worry, but that effort was wasted. I would always worry about Bella. Always.

As Carlisle got up to get ready for the night shift, I checked the clock. "I'm going to Bella's. See you all tomorrow."

Several of my family members murmured their goodbyes from their respective places in the house and I got up to get my jacket, not bothering to put it on as I ran to my fiancée's house. It was summer, and even though it was not hot by any means, I could get away with not wearing a coat. That is, if I chose to show myself to people on my way.

Bella was already waiting for me, sitting on her bed with the window wide open. I slid inside, dropping my jacket on her desk chair. Her smile lit up the entire room. She rose up on her knees to meet me as I walked to her bed and kissed her. It had been mere hours since I'd last seen her, but her absence had been painful.

As our wedding got closer, I found it harder and harder to fight my natural urges and instincts. The need to claim, to possess, got stronger every day. I struggled more and more to keep in control when she was near. Her endless attempts at seducing me didn't help the matter, either.

I hated to turn her down almost every night. It was becoming increasingly painful for me as well to not give in to the baser urges we both felt, and my heart shattered every time I saw the hurt look on her face. She thought I did not desire her that way.

If only she knew.

We spent the evening talking, holding each other and kissing. Bella, for once, did not try to push things further, and I welcomed the reprieve. Still, I felt something was off with her. She was calmer than usual, even if she didn't notice it herself. Her movements were a tiny bit slower. Her head seemed to feel heavy, since she rested it against my shoulder or her pillow whenever she got a chance.

I should have asked Alice when Bella would be falling ill. I could not smell any illness in the air around her yet, but her behavior seemed to indicate that she was in the earliest stage of coming down with something.

I did not tell her what I knew. There was no way of preventing it. Even more so, her being aware of the near future might result in her trying to fight the inevitable, which could very well hamper her healing process.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her head snuggled in the crook of my neck. I smiled, as always amused when she asked me the question I must have asked her thousands of times already.

"Nothing, love. Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"I guess," she replied, and a yawn escaped her.

She slid from my embrace to have a human moment as she called them, and I tried to tune out the sounds of her getting ready for bed. Bella didn't know how much I could actually hear or smell, even if she was in another room. She'd be mortified if she ever found out, even though I didn't mind any of it. I loved this human girl unconditionally, and this side of her human traits did not disgust me. They were simply part of her. As her mate and as a vampire, it was inevitable I knew her completely. She would learn this the moment she was changed herself.

There would be no room for shame. I couldn't wait to have her by my side like that. The things I would do to her, with her... I would show her pleasure the likes of which are unknown to most of mankind. But I would have to wait. She'd never even let me while she was still human.

I'd talked about that to Alice. Bella's mind might be silent to me, but it wasn't to my psychic sister. Sometimes, planning or fantasizing about something was akin to making a decision. And Bella fantasized. A lot. As such I knew what she was thinking when she was dreaming of us being together intimately. And as much as I liked the images that Alice gave me, I also knew this was not even a tenth of the things I could do to Bella once she was mine.

I just had to ease her into it.

It wasn't that I wanted to do very depraved things to her. But Bella's fantasies didn't go much further than making love missionary style, or kissing as she sat on my lap. She had no idea of the different positions we could try, or the different things we could do. After almost a century of mind reading and regular reading, and after sharing a house with three mated vampire pairs for decades on end, I had a vast amount of acquired knowledge I was very much willing to put into practice as soon as I got the chance.

Bella had no idea yet. I was anxious to show her that part of my life, of her life with me, but now was not the time. Not yet. I wanted her with me forever for other reasons than the pleasure we would undoubtedly share.

And I needed time in general to teach her what she could feel. Even if she didn't realize it herself, she would invariably tense up when my hands ventured lower to cup her luscious buttocks, or if I 'accidentally' brushed the side of her breast. As much as she claimed to be ready for more, I knew that she wasn't.

It was going to be a most pleasurable journey to show her what her body was capable of feeling. The thought alone made me hard. I fought to deflate my erection before Bella emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, and looking and smelling so delectable I had to swallow several mouthfuls of venom before I could even try to speak.

I opened my arms wide to invite her into my embrace. She came willingly, a move that never ceased to thrill me. She snuggled into my arms and closed her eyes as I pressed a kiss on her still damp hair.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" she asked softly, sleep already claiming her.

"Let's just see what the day brings," I replied noncommittally, and started to hum her lullaby until she was fast asleep.

The illness settled over her during the night. She was restless, coming to near consciousness several times until falling back into a fitful sleep. Her breathing rose, as did her temperature. Where normally she would have moved away from me during the night as her body became too chilled by my cold skin, she now moved closer.

By the time morning arrived, she was fully sick.

The moment she opened her eyes, she groaned. "Ugh, I don't feel good."

I rolled to my side next to her, pressing my cool hand gently against her damp, hot neck. "You have a fever. I'm afraid you've caught the flu."

She muttered an oath under her breath, but apart from that stayed silent and still.

"Charlie is coming to check on you. I'll be right back." I vanished from her bed like a gust of air and waited outside in the tree in front of her window, listening in.

"Morning, Bells."

Bella muttered something incomprehensible, but tried to sit up. "I'm sick, Dad."

"Oh no, you too? I already said I'd do double shifts because so many workmates have fallen ill."

"It's an epidemic," Bella said softly, rubbing her face carefully.

"Do you want me to stay home? Do you have a fever?" He strode forward with big steps and had his hand on her forehead before she could protest. "You're burning up! I'll call the station to tell them I can't come in."

"No, Dad, I'm okay," Bella protested. "I just need some sleep is all. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Charlie's voice sounded doubtful.

"Yeah. Just go. I'll live."

After a long moment of hesitation, Charlie stepped from the room and made his way towards his cruiser. Before he had left the driveway, I was back in Bella's room again.

Alice had texted me in the meantime, telling me I should bring Bella back to our house. Esme was already making chicken soup.

I walked to Bella's closet and began to fill a bag with some clean clothes.

"What are you doing?" Bella's voice sounded groggy. She was fast getting more ill than she already was.

"I'm taking you to my place. We can take better care of you there, and Charlie won't have to worry about you."

"I don't want to burden you," she protested.

I stopped filling the bag and turned to her. "You're not, for one, and secondly, you leaving the house will give Charlie a better chance of not getting sick as well."

It was the perfect argument. Bella was always more worried about the people around her than about herself. With obvious effort she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

Her eyes met mine. "Everything hurts."

"I know." I did. Although the memories were faint, I could recall how I felt when I was suffering from the Spanish influenza before Carlisle changed me. If Bella was feeling only a tenth of the discomfort I felt then, my heart went out to her. I didn't want her to hurt, ever.

When she tried to get up, I stopped her. "Let me take care of you," I pleaded. "Is there anything specific I should pack?"

She shook her head slowly. "Just the regular things I guess. Besides," she added with a half smile, "Alice will see what you forget and get it anyway."

I smiled back at her and finished packing as she slipped slowly into the bathroom for a human moment. Then I helped her to put on a sweater over the tank top she'd slept in. She didn't speak, but her wince told me her skin was sensitive to the touch.

When she told me to leave the room so she could change into clean trousers, I simply wrapped the afghan from her bed around her and picked her up bridal style, the bag with her clothes slung over my shoulder.

She muttered a complaint, but buried her hot forehead against the cool skin of my neck nonetheless. She was scalding hot and even though it killed me to see her sick, I couldn't help but enjoy her heat. Cradling her close, I took her downstairs. I grabbed her keys on the side table in the hallway, and locked the door behind us.

My Volvo was in the driveway, courtesy of Alice, who had foreseen it would not be comfortable for Bella to be carried to my house, or to be moved there in the loud monstrosity that was her truck. I carefully placed her in the passenger seat, making sure she was buckled in. She didn't complain, which to me indicated how unwell she was really feeling.

It was a short journey back to my house. It even surprised Bella, who had been lying back against the headrest with her eyes closed, but who still noticed the trip had been even shorter than usual.

Esme and Carlisle flocked around her when I carried her inside, my father wanting to know her temperature and my mother inquiring if Bella needed anything to eat or drink.

Bella managed to blush through her fever when Carlisle touched her forehead, and he smiled his reassuring, doctor smile. His thoughts told me he was listening to her heartbeat and smelling the air around her. _She'll be fine in a few days,_ he reassured me in his thoughts. I nodded once to let him know I heard him, and then proceeded to bring Bella upstairs.

Never before had I been happier that I had purchased a bed not long ago. It had been a very successful addition to my bedroom, even though it had given Bella hope one unfortunate night that we would consummate our relationship. I had to turn her down, not only because I wanted us to stay pure until marriage, but also because I knew she would need more time than one night to get used to real intimacy. But, she loved to sleep here, and I loved to watch her sleep.

And right now, it was vital that she get that sleep. I sat her down on the bed and unwrapped the blanket I had carried her in. She shuddered a little and told me she was cold.

_That's normal, Edward,_ Carlisle thought at me.

I hid my laugh from Bella, but replied to my father nonetheless, in a voice so soft only my family members could discern it. "I know this, Carlisle. I have been through medical school twice, remember?"

His only answer was an amused chuckle, and I helped Bella to get comfortable under the covers. However nonchalant my words to Carlisle had been, I _was _worried about her. Bella was obviously uncomfortable, and I wanted to do anything to make her feel better.

Esme appeared in the doorway with some Tylenol and a glass of water. She helped Bella taking the pills, and Bella sunk back into the pillows with a faint smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry," she croaked.

"That's all right, dear. You just focus on getting better now," Esme said gently. She placed her cool hand on Bella's forehead for a long moment and then left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"I'm sorry. I'm no fun," she apologized again, now looking at me.

"Don't worry about that. Do you need anything?" I asked, kneeling by the bed.

Bella turned to her side, the movement obviously causing her effort. "I just want to sleep," she whispered.

"Then go to sleep, love. I'll be right here if you want me."

Although she was shivering with the chills by now, her hand appeared from under the blanket, reaching out for mine. I grasped it lightly, wincing when I noticed how my cool skin affected her.

_There's an electric blanket in the closet,_ Alice's thoughts drifted out to me. Grateful for her foresight, I got up and retrieved the blanket with lightning speed. Bella tried to follow me with her gaze, but in the end she opted to close her eyes and wait for me until I was done.

I kneeled beside the bed again, and once more took her hand in mine. Her eyes opened when the heat of the blanket started to seep through. "That's amazing," she whispered, a weak smile appearing on her face.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and sat with her as she drifted off to sleep. Keeping a close eye on her, I could tell when the blanket was starting to become too hot. I turned it off at first, only to remove it completely a little while later.

Bella slept through the afternoon, only waking once to use the bathroom and have something to drink. I tried to get her to eat something, but she complained of nausea and refused the chicken soup Esme offered her.

My earlier calm was starting to wear off. She was getting sicker still, and her fever was rising. By the time night had fallen, she was burning up again. The fever wouldn't break and I was beginning to panic.

"Come closer," Bella whispered through her fever induced haze. She was clad only in her tank top and panties, as naked as I had ever seen her. I crawled onto the bed with her and wrapped my cold body around her hot one. Her skin was scalding, and I fought to suppress the smile that came to my face when I felt her heat. It was delicious, it was impossible to deny it.

I held her for a long time, but she was so hot that my skin was starting to warm up. I extricated myself from her carefully, hearing a tiny little whimper in protest. She was half asleep, but turned her body to me as I walked around the bed to get clean sheets.

Changing the bedding as quickly as I could, I saw Bella moving to the cooler spots of the bed automatically. When she was somewhat comfortable again, I disappeared from the room for a short, but ice cold shower to lower the temperature of my skin even further. Who ever thought I would come to do this?

I returned to the bedroom with a basin filled with cool water and a rag, intending on giving her a sponge bath. When I opened the door however, I almost dropped the basin in shock. The sight before me nearly made me fall to my knees.

Bella had pulled off her tank top in an effort to get cooler. She lay on her back on the bed, her arms and legs spread out, her firm breasts on full display. I could see every rib underneath her skin and the slope of her flat stomach, curving into the dips near her hips. She was perfection in every sense of the word, and her body simply begged to be worshipped.

She didn't notice my entering, and I closed the door behind me quickly. Half asleep, her eyes were closed. My groin stirred when she moved a little to become more comfortable. Delectable. Her spread arms made her breasts jut upward a little, a perfect arch complimented by nipples that demanded to be suckled, licked, nibbled on.

All impossible. There was no way I would be able to touch Bella like that, and certainly not while she was sick. But her body was so inviting... Sensing my presence in the room, her body shifted to turn toward me, presenting itself to me unconsciously.

I knew in that moment I wouldn't be able to cover her up. There was no way I was going to hide this body from my sight. Although I worried a little what would happen when she noticed what she did, I could not care enough to put her top back on or to put a blanket over her. Her body was perfect sensuality, and my eyes wanted, no, _needed_, to feast on her.

I moved to the bed and placed the basin on the nightstand before I sat down next to her. The dip of the mattress alerted her to my presence, and she opened her eyes with effort. I leaned over her to press my lips to her forehead. As my shirt brushed her naked skin, I could feel how she tensed up as she realized what had happened.

Her arms moved to cover herself, but I stopped her by covering her upper body more fully with mine. "No need to hide," I whispered as I pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You are so beautiful."

"I didn't mean to..." she started and then trailed off.

She hid her face from my view in embarrassment, but I weaved my hands in her hair and tilted her head back up to me. "I know."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her hands still trying to find their way in between her body and mine to cover herself up.

"Don't be," I replied. "You are absolutely beautiful. You don't have to hide from me." When her hands wouldn't let up in trying to do something about the situation, I lightly grasped her wrists and held her hands above her head. My arms covered hers and I didn't miss the way her eyes closed momentarily in bliss. Her fever was roaring, and my cold body was providing much needed coolness right now.

Moving with my natural speed, I took off my own shirt and lay back down on top of her again, this time fully so I was lying between her legs. She gasped when our skin touched, a sound that went straight to my groin. She pressed herself up against me to seek more contact with my chilled skin, too hazy to worry about the intimacy of our situation. The fever took away the sharp edges of her thoughts, and her body was surprisingly pliable underneath me.

"Feels good?" I asked softly, not able to completely hide my satisfied smirk. How long had I fantasized about being in this position with her?

"Yeah," she mumbled, her eyes slipping closed again. When I let go of her hands she wound her arms around my neck, pressing her hot forehead against my throat. "I knew having a vampire for a boyfriend would have its benefits," she mused, her voice hoarse.

I allowed myself to slip closer to her, my pelvis touching hers. The intimacy of our position was overwhelming, and for the first time I truly wondered why I had not tried to move things forward with Bella before. Just lying like this felt like ecstasy to me.

Unable to stop myself, my hand drifted down from her face to her neck, her soft shoulder, and down to her ribs. A shudder ran through her when my fingertips brushed the swell of her breast. Moving along as if nothing happened, I caressed her waist, her hipbone, and the section of her upper thigh I could reach.

I forgot to breathe for a moment when she brought her legs up around my hips, pressing her thighs against my waist. Her arms tightened around my neck and I pressed a kiss to her throat.

"I have waited so long for this," I whispered so softly I knew she wouldn't be able to hear. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this."

We lay like that for a while. Bella was so calm she almost seemed asleep, but her strong grip around my neck told me that she wasn't. When I shifted a little, worried that my weight would press down too hard on her, she simply moved with me. She sighed a little, her breath a puff of moist air against my throat.

The scent of her arousal hit me like a freight train. Never before had it been so strong and I nearly came undone simply by inhaling the air that hung around her. Unable to stop myself, my hips moved forward a little, pressing into her pelvis.

Her moan was quiet, but it was definitely there.

Her scent was wreaking havoc with my senses. In the back of my mind the feeling to claim, to possess, became stronger and stronger. My nature begged to be let out, to do to Bella what I had been fantasizing about for so long. It took an iron hold on my control to simply not rip her panties and feel her body without any barrier.

Now is not the time, I told myself. I can't take advantage of her when her defenses are lowered in her illness.

Bella, it seemed had other ideas. Her pelvis undulated ever so slightly, rocking against me to find some friction. Her entire body was so relaxed, I realized she mustn't even notice what she was doing. If she was doing this on purpose, the tension would have been rolling off her in waves.

There was no tension in her body now. Just pure, unadulterated sensuality that was driving me to distraction.

I needed distance.

Carefully, I pried her hands away from my neck and unwound her legs from my waist. She clutched at my shoulders to keep me close, her eyes open but hazy, her movements slow and sluggish yet more graceful than ever.

I chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to her lush lips, then lowered my mouth to her throat, her collar bones, her sternum. When she was still relaxed, I could not find the will in me to stop. My mouth traveled lower almost at its own will, kissing a path down between her breasts and to her stomach. The light sheen of perspiration that covered her tasted salty on my tongue. The flavor of her skin made me feel high.

"Feels so good," she breathed, her hands coming up to tangle in my hair. My lips curved into a smile, and I dipped my tongue into her navel. She chuckled airily, her sickness not giving her enough energy to really laugh.

I crawled back on top of her and pressed a kiss to her lips. When I met her gaze, I saw that her eyes were a lot clearer, deep brown pools I could drown in happily. She bit her lip softly and looked a bit shy, yet she didn't break eye contact with me. Her heartbeat had picked up a little, and a rosy flush covered her face and chest.

She was aroused. Something that wouldn't so easily have happened had the fever not torn down her defenses.

Sitting back, I reached for the rag in the basin. I wrung the cloth to get rid of most of the water and held it up to show it to her. "Let me bathe you," I said softly.

Her back arched in the most delicious curve of anticipation as she nodded at me, her eyes sparkling with fever and love.

I realized that perhaps I had to reevaluate my beliefs. Never before had I seen Bella so relaxed, so responsive. Perhaps there was a chance we could do more in terms of our intimacy. Her current behavior, whether caused by her fever or not, implied that she was open to trying new things. If I didn't take advantage of this, I would be insane.

Alice snickered softly from her room, telling me that she agreed. Trusting her visions and her, I knew that she would warn me if we went too far. I was willing to try things with Bella, but only if I could be sure that she would not come to regret anything. That would kill me. I did not want to compromise her in any way.

My contemplations lasted not even a second. I focused back on Bella again and slowly brought down the cool rag to wash her face gently. I trailed the cloth down her throat until I ended at her shoulder. Then I lifted her arm and dragged the cloth across her skin, reveling in her blissful response to the sensation.

I washed both her arms like that, removing perspiration and leaving a light sheen of water instead. Then I dipped the cloth into the water again and slowly traced her chest with it, circling her breasts, gauging her reaction carefully. Her breath halted and her back arched into my touch. Her nipples pulled into tight peaks, and I had to swallow away the desire to take them into my mouth.

Down her flat stomach I went, across her hips, along the elastic band of her panties. She blushed, but stayed still. I coated her thighs, her knees, and finally her tiny, delicate feet. When I was done, I helped her to turn onto her stomach. Gently pulling her hair away from her neck and shoulders, I continued washing her, cooling her overheated body down in the process.

When I was done, she lay with her eyes closed. Unable to help myself, I bent forward and pressed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades. Her appreciative little sigh spurred me on, and I kissed a path down her spine, changing from chaste pecks to open mouthed kisses until I was shamelessly tasting her skin.

"Your tongue," she murmured, her speech halting as she was distracted every time my mouth touched her. "It's nice."

I wasn't sure what she meant. Did she mean to tell me that she liked my affection, or was there more to it?

_Sorry to interrupt, but it's the venom, Edward,_ Carlisle thought gently at me. _It reacts in a certain way, providing a cold sensation on her skin when it evaporates._

I didn't mind my father breaking into my thoughts. In this house I knew it would be a useless attempt to try and undertake anything without my family knowing. In turn I had been witness to their intimacies more times than I cared to count. We all gave up privacy willingly to enjoy the comfort of a coven. Besides, Carlisle's explanation was helpful and it helped me make sense of Bella's next comment.

"It's like menthol," she tried to explain. I had been a vampire for so long I couldn't remember the taste or feeling of menthol, so my father's explanation had been valuable indeed.

Feeling bold, I dragged my tongue all up her spine, enjoying her breathy giggle and the goose flesh that erupted on her skin. I kissed the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, letting my tongue dart out to help her skin cool down.

Instead, it seemed like we were both getting hotter and hotter.

She shivered deliciously when I let my fingertips trail up her waist. This time I purposefully touched the side of her breasts with a tiny bit more pressure, letting her know my intentions.

Her answering moan was all sorts of wanton and my erection grew from rock to concrete. I was going to have a problem soon. Already my cock was trying to dig a way out of my jeans. In an attempt to find some relief in friction, I allowed my groin to touch her perfect rear.

Her eyes opened and she gasped when she felt the undeniable proof of my desire. But instead of trying to pull away, she pressed back to me. I groaned softly at the intense sensation that seemed to shoot up my spine.

"I want you," I purred low in her ear. It was no use denying it. We had come so far and broken so many rules already, I was very much willing and eager to see where this evening would go. At the same time I realized sharply that my control no longer seemed to be any issue. All the previous fear had disappeared without me even noticing it.

It was utterly liberating.

"But our promise..." Bella protested weakly. Her body contradicted her words as her arousal was stronger than it had ever been, her heart was beating wildly, and her skin was glowing from more than just fever by now.

I leaned close to her ear, letting my lips touch the shell as I spoke. "Fuck the promise."

She took in a shuddering breath when I growled, a sound I knew she reacted strongly to. I had learned early on that some of the things that marked me as a vampire, things she should be recoiling from, had quite the opposite effect on her. My growling, or sometimes purring, my strength and my speed turned her on. Tonight was no exception.

Cupping her ribs, I let the palms of my hands trail down to her waist, her hips. She bit her lip, obviously enjoying the sensations. As my hands traveled lower, I pulled her panties down over her hips and legs, taking a moment to take in the perfection that was her behind.

"Oh..." she breathed, her hands gripping the pillow beside her head.

"Are you okay with this, love?" I asked, needing to know that even if her body was saying yes, her mind might be saying no.

"Yes, if you are, too," she replied softly.

I smiled to myself as I pulled the panties down her ankles, tossing them into the corner of the room. Then I crawled up her body again, loathing the fact that there still were two layers of fabric between her skin and mine.

"I am more than okay, my sweet girl."

She opened her eyes and looked at me when I slid off her body and lay down next to her. "Your control..."

"Never been better," I promised, inhaling her scent deeply and leaning in to kiss her hot lips first gently, then more deeply as she opened her mouth and accepted my tongue.

My hand went to her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. Then I stood up quickly and discarded my jeans, only barely managing to not rip them. Clad in only my boxer briefs, I lay back down beside her and with gentle touches guided her to turn to her side.

A blush overtook her face and chest when her body came into my view. I kissed her to distract her, pulling her flush against me and entangling my legs with hers. I had only seen her naked front for a short moment, but in my mind's eye I could recall the image to the last detail, and I reveled in her flawlessness.

Her small arms came around my back, her fingertips tracing blazing hot patterns across my frozen skin.

"Feels nice," she murmured against my neck.

"I agree," I replied softly, and I felt her lips curl into a smile against my skin. She wriggled closer to me, soliciting an involuntary groan from my throat as her nipples brushed my chest. They were hard and taut, and I longed so much to suckle on them. I held her tighter still to push down that urge. If anything, I would have to go slowly tonight.

I wanted to dance and sing and shout from the rooftops that I had my beauty naked in my arms. Instead I nuzzled the crown of her head. My pelvis rocked against her once, my arousal pulsing faintly, rhythmically, and insistently against her pubic bone. The bloodlust was nonexistent, and I thanked a long forgotten God for that tiny gift.

Bella took a deep breath and any residual tension seemed to fade away with her slow exhale. Her body became heavier in my arms, and for a moment I wondered if she was going to fall asleep like this. I would have accepted it and enjoyed every second. It seemed she had other plans though when her hips shifted and her core rubbed against my thigh.

Both our breaths hitched for a moment as we took in the sensations. She was wet; I could feel the silky fluid on my skin, as I could feel every detail, every fold of her plush sex. Her clitoris was already a little engorged, pressing against my leg. I got even harder, if that was still possible.

She moved again, apparently pleased by the friction it provided. I pulled back to be able to see her face. She met my eyes briefly, but became suddenly shy and looked down, her plump lip disappearing underneath her teeth.

I wouldn't have that. We had come so far so suddenly, I would not allow for any feelings of shame or embarrassment to rear their ugly head. She was nothing short of beautiful always, and in her arousal she was simply divine.

I cupped her chin with the side of my finger to make her look up at me and meet my eyes. "Look at me. Don't hide," I murmured gently, claiming her mouth in a kiss.

She was still shy. I could tell by the hesitancy in her kiss. I had to find a way to make her let go, to use me for her pleasure. Her body was so hot against me, the glow from the fever as strong as ever. Keeping my mouth on hers, I let my hand trail down her spine until I cupped her buttock. Guiding her gently, I encouraged her to move on me again.

"Use me," I whispered quietly. "Take what you want. I want you to."

Her eyes searched mine. "I don't know how," she confessed, her aroused flush deepening into a blush that betrayed her discomfort.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My fingertips traced inward, grazing the spot where her buttock meets her thigh. I reveled at the delicate shudder that went through her body.

"I've never..." she trailed off.

It was times like these I would sell my soul, if I had one, to be able to hear her thoughts. Oh, to give her what she needed without having to put her through the utter discomfort of confessing something she was shy about. On the other hand, making her talk about it would teach her that nothing, _nothing_, would ever be out of bounds, or out of line. I loved her completely, totally, utterly.

"Tell me," I coaxed, nuzzling the tip of her nose with mine and trying to provide comfort with my embrace and my eyes. "I promise you, I won't find anything weird."

She took a deep breath, worrying her lower lip again. I gently kissed her to stop her from doing that. "Tell me," I repeated.

"I've never..." she started again. I waited patiently, knowing she would tell me eventually. "I've never, you know, come?"

Her blush exploded and a tiny frown appeared between her brows, indicating she was getting a headache from it. I pressed my lips to her forehead in the hopes of cooling her down a little, and to let her know that I completely accepted what she had just admitted.

My girl had never experienced an orgasm before. It was high time I changed that.

"Would you like to?" I asked when I pulled back and met her eyes again.

She was shy and coy at the same time when she smiled a little. "Yeah." Then she bit her lip. "If it doesn't bother you?"

I chuckled lightly. "Love, it will only bother me if I _can't _get you to climax tonight."

All the coyness left as shyness overtook her.

"Don't go timid on me," I whispered. "You have no idea how much I love you, and how much I am looking forward to seeing you experience pleasure." At that last word I let my hand, which had been lingering on her behind, move to her folds, touching her clit ever so slightly with my cold fingertip.

She squeaked and jumped, but I saw in her expression that at the same time she registered the sensations I was invoking. Carefully, I moved my finger some more, and her eyes went wide as her mouth popped open in a small 'o.'

"Oh..."

Her breath washed over my face and I reeled from her scent, her presence and her sounds. Her fever made her body welcome my touch, and it lowered her resistance against intimacy. Apart from that, I knew that she needed to cool down anyway, and the endorphins her body would release as a result of my ministrations might just help her in her healing process. If not, she would just be able to sleep and heal all the same.

I explored her sex with my fingertips, gliding through her slick folds without effort.

"So wet for me," I murmured in praise and awe. She blushed again, hiding her face in the crook of my neck, but never made any move to stop my hand from moving between her legs.

When I pulled my hand back she looked up at me in surprise and worry. "Lie on your back," I coaxed. Guiding her to lie down as I wanted to, I sensed her growing discomfort with being displayed like she was. I merely smiled at her. "You are so beautiful, Bella. You really have no idea how utterly perfect you are."

"Hardly," she muttered in an automatic defensive response, but I pressed my lips to hers to silence her.

"You _are_," I pressed. "Now, just relax and let me make you feel good. Are you ready?"

She nodded tentatively, her eyes filled with lust and the scent of her arousal heavy in the air. It smelled so much better than her blood. I never knew.

I kissed along her jaw, placing tiny licks here and there to give her that cooling sensation she seemed to really enjoy. Kissing across her collar bones, I made my way to her chest for the second time. Only this time, I wasn't going to ignore her gorgeous breasts. I cupped them in my hands, feeling delighted at her little surprised gasp at the combined cold and tender sensation. Massaging slightly, I saw how her eyes rolled back in her head before they finally fluttered closed.

Her trust in me left me nearly incoherent. Here she was, naked and on display, her eyes closed, completely at ease with whatever I had planned for her. As a reward, I wanted to make her feel so good, so good...

Carefully keeping my teeth away, I took a nipple into my mouth.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her eyes flying open. I didn't pause as I started to suck lightly, letting wave after wave of sensation wash over her. My hand moved to her other nipple, and I rolled it gently between my thumb and forefinger, tugging it softly until it stood at taut attention.

"Jesus," she moaned as I moved to her other breast. Her skin was blazing hot to the point of discomfort against my lips, and in the back of my mind I registered that her fever was rising once more.

Kissing down her stomach, I pushed her thighs apart so I could look upon the most sacred of places of a woman's body. Perfect, simply and purely, perfect. Bella still had her eyes closed and probably was not aware I was looking at her like this. Even in her feverish haze, she would not have been comfortable with that.

Pressing an open mouthed kiss against her thigh, I brought my hands up to her folds that were glistening with her fluids. Her scent was so thick and pure it made me lightheaded in the best possible way.

She jumped a little when I touched her, but I hushed her, being gentle in my movements, happy that I could finally introduce her to the pleasures I could bring her. I rubbed over her silky clit, getting to know her body intimately, reading her signs and learning quickly what she liked.

My ministrations got her worked up, but it seemed she wasn't able to let go. I understood this could be because it would be her first climax, and her body would have to learn to release the coil that was building inside her. When I pressed another kiss to her thigh, planning to start using my mouth on her, I registered her body temperature with alarm. Her fever was rising quickly.

I crawled up her body again and enveloped her in my arms, letting as much of my skin as possible touch as much of hers as possible. Her rising arousal forgotten, I blew cool air against her face and neck in the hopes of cooling her down further.

Alice's thoughts drifted out to me, quietly, as unobtrusively as possible. A body as hot as Bella's would be most efficiently cooled from the inside out. I knew what Alice meant. If I could either get my fingers or... something else perhaps... inside her, it would help her to lower the fever that was now raging through her body.

Surprisingly it didn't bother me at all to have an audience. How many times had I heard or smelled my family members sharing intimacy? Alice was only trying to help me and I appreciated it. Emmett was quiet, his thoughts focused on Bella's well being. For all his bawdiness, he was now respecting the bubble I had created around Bella and me. I wouldn't have expected any different.

In growing discomfort, Bella clung to me, seeking the cold my skin could provide her. I pressed my thigh against her center, feeling as if I would burn by her heat. The patch of skin she was pressed against soon warmed up from her heat and I moved my leg, to give her a new, cooler spot. This was repeated a few times until both my legs weren't as cold anymore as they should be. She was too hot.

Cupping her sex with my hand, the heat she was radiating shocked me.

"I have to cool you down, sweetheart," I murmured. Exhaling when she inhaled, I used my breath to purposefully dazzle her, leaving her distracted for a moment as I carefully slid a finger inside of her. I felt the barrier of her innocence and a wild possessive feeling came over me, leaving _me_ incoherent for a moment.

She was untouched, and to feel the undeniable proof of that drove me to distraction.

She was not unmoved by my ministrations. Her body clenched down on my finger automatically, trying to push out the intrusion. But even though her body reacted involuntarily, the look on her face told me that she was enjoying it. Her previously furrowed brow smoothed out and the signs of stress faded away.

She clung to me, moving her head to press her heated face into the crook of my neck.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked softly, cradling her tiny body to mine, the most precious gift in my arms.

She nodded against my neck, but didn't speak. When I started to tentatively move my finger inside of her, she let out a breathy moan that shot straight to my groin. Her wetness increased, and I tried to imagine what she must be feeling right now. Her fever was making her miserable, yet she was soaking wet, which was proof of her very aroused state.

Carefully reading the signs of her body, I was certain that I wasn't doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. I moved my finger in and out a little, careful of her innocence, and was pleasantly surprised when Bella moved her leg so as to give me more space to move.

"Feels good," she murmured, her hips starting to move in a rhythmic pattern against my hand.

I couldn't suppress my happy smile when she admitted her feelings to me and hugged her a little closer for a moment. I never would have dared to dream that this would happen.

Making sure that the heel of my thumb brushed against her clit every time I moved my hand, she started to get worked up again. After a while, I carefully added a second finger, feeling her stretch around me. I followed her reactions meticulously, wanting her to feel pleasure only.

I was so hard, it was becoming painful. When this endeavor was over I was going to have to take another shower to fix that problem.

She was so hot around my fingers, so tight. Soft moans escaped from her mouth occasionally, and her body told me loudly and clearly that she was very much enjoying herself. But she still couldn't climax. Of course, I could put my venom on that most sensitive skin and she would fall over that cliff like a rock, but I felt conflicted about forcing it from her like that. Her first orgasm should be hers and hers alone. In the future there would be plenty of time to experiment with her body's reactions to my venom.

Briefly, I considered replacing my fingers with my cock, but quickly disregarded that thought. That was, until a vision from Alice floated into my mind. If I decided to do it, Bella wouldn't even bleed, she was so relaxed. And it would be most pleasurable for both of us.

My resolve crumbled like a sand sculpture in water. I wanted to have her, and I was not going to wait any more.

"Bella," I murmured, gently removing my fingers from her, "I want you."

Her breath hitched and she pulled back to look at me. "I thought you wanted to wait?"

I shook my head, looking deeply into her gorgeous brown eyes. "I can't wait anymore, love. I want you so badly. Do you want me too?"

She took a deep breath, and I could tell that she was taking stock of how she was feeling and what she wanted. I admired her so much for actually taking time to consider my request, even though she claimed this is what she had wanted for so long.

"I promise you it will be good," I breathed in her ear. "And it will help you cool down," I added with a playful smirk.

With sudden resolve she nodded, and a surge of intense happiness washed over me. I kissed her soft lips, coaxing entrance with my tongue and tasting the inside of her lush mouth, swallowing the whimper she let escape.

As I kissed her, I rolled her onto her back, letting my skin press against her once more. The water had long since dried and been replaced again by a soft sheen of perspiration that I found enhanced her beauty wonderfully. She opened her legs for me in a natural motion and I kissed her with more fervor, thanking her for her acceptance of me.

With a flick of my wrist, I removed my boxer briefs, tossing them away without looking. I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief to have my dick finally freed from its restraint. Without fully realizing it, I pressed it against her soft folds. Her heat overwhelmed me, as did her reaction. I'd never head her moan so wantonly before.

Her hands reached down to touch me, but I stopped her, gathering her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head. "This is all about you," I said softly, kissing her rosy mouth again.

Letting go of her hands, I used my left arm to keep myself above her as my right hand traced down her beautiful body until I reached her center once again. She was so slick, it was leaking down onto my bed sheets. The adolescent part of my brain vowed then and there I was never going to wash those sheets ever again.

Grabbing my erection, I guided the tip across her folds. It took every last inch of my control to not explode on her immediately like any other seventeen year old. She was blazing hot, and only her temperature reminded me that I needed to take care of her.

In a slightly perverted way, I had to admit, but still, I had to take care of her. I had to cool her down, and right now my cock was about the only part of my body that hadn't been warmed up by her heat as of yet.

Looking into her eyes, I sought for signs of fear or trepidation. I found none. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded dreamily, reaching out to tug at my neck so I would kiss her again. I kept my mouth pressed on hers as I lined myself up and then slowly, so slowly, started to slide inside her.

The feeling was more than I could ever begin to describe in words. Hot, tight, wet, perfect, and _mine. _Her breathing became superficial as she felt me entering her, and I tried to prevent as much discomfort as possible.

When I reached her barrier, I paused. "Okay?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. Gently, so gently, I pressed deeper inside her. She was so relaxed, her body heavy and sluggish with her illness, that she allowed me in without effort.

Her barrier didn't tear. It gave way. I could feel it stretch to the point of breaking around me, but it didn't break. I was baffled, considering I wasn't small by any means. Bella seemed just so relaxed that her body let me in without trouble.

My mind reeled when I realized what this meant. If her barrier stayed whole, she'd still be a virgin in the technical sense of the word on our wedding night. My virtuous human side was pleased with that knowledge, indeed.

Slowly, so slowly, I pushed further until I was fully seated inside her.

"Cold," she whispered, a smile tugging at her mouth. I smiled at her, not moving but simply enjoying being inside her for the moment. "Feels nice."

I kissed her smiling mouth, pressing my torso against hers to impart some of the coolness of my skin into hers. My hips started to move in the smallest increments, barely visible but all the more noticeable for the two of us. She tilted up her pelvis, and I slid in deeper still, groaning at the intense sensation.

I could never have dreamed it would ever feel this good. Now I finally knew what my brothers were talking about.

My hands trailed down her torso. She was still so very hot. Her fever needed to break, or she would have to go to the hospital soon. I massaged her breasts gently, softer still when I noticed they had become tender to the touch. I licked her nipples and the area around them, hoping to cool down her skin and to make her feel good. Her arched back told me she did like it. Tracing my right hand down I cupped her hip and then her ass, pulling her closer against me.

My grip slipped because of the sweat that was covering her body, and my hand slid closer to her center. She was so wet, so slick, I could hardly believe her body was so very responsive, especially during her first time.

However, she still hadn't orgasmed. I had hoped to have achieved that before I actually penetrated her, but the situation in itself was far from ideal and so I had to deal with the events as they came along. Shifting a little, I tilted my hips so that my pubic bone rubbed against her bundle of nerves with each tiny stroke. She mewled softly at the renewed sensations, and her hands clutched at my back, her grip slipping again and again.

God, how much I loved this woman. There simply were no words. I murmured this against her skin as I moved, pleasure shooting from my groin up my spine, bathing me in a heat I didn't know I could feel.

Holding her closer, my hand slipped again and now I could feel beneath my fingers my erection slipping in and out of her in the short, slow strokes I was making. I gathered the wetness on my fingertips and used it to massage her perineum, a spot I knew was most sensitive to a lot of women.

Bella tensed up a little when she registered the position of my hand. Not stopping my movements, I bent my head, bringing my lips close to her ears. "Relax and just feel. I only want to make you feel good."

When she relaxed and started to give in to the sensations, I moved my hand a little further and gently pressed against her backside. It would be highly beneficial for her bodily temperature if I could insert something cool _there_ as well. As I had predicted, she tensed up again, more alarmed this time.

Her hands trailed down in an attempt to pull my hand away. With my free hand, I captured her wrists once again and held her arms above her head.

"Ssh," I comforted her, "It's okay."

"Edward, no..."

"Yes." I pressed a little more firmly, a sudden rush of possessiveness and something darker coming over me. She was denying me. I would not have that.

"Please stop," she pleaded, insecurity ringing in her voice. She wasn't sure about her own request.

"Why?" I asked, my finger still massaging that tiny hole. My own arousal spiked, feeling that secret place of her body.

"It's weird," she whispered, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Not to me," I countered. When she hesitated, I asked her softly to just focus on what she was feeling. "I just want you to feel good, my love. And I love you completely, I love every part of you. Tell me, doesn't it feel good? I'll stop if it doesn't feel good." I knew she couldn't deny how she felt. Her lust was so clear to me, I could taste it on her skin, smell it in the air around her. I could feel her clenching around me rhythmically, and with more force as her arousal increased.

Still, her mind was tentative. She was embarrassed, self-conscious. I wouldn't allow shame to ever come between us, and I knew why she was hesitating. What I was doing was taboo, and she wasn't supposed to like it.

Or so she thought.

"Tell me, doesn't it feel amazing?" I coaxed, my lips close to her ear.

Her blush was so hot when it broke out on her skin. She mouthed a yes and I kissed her sweetly, a reward for being so honest with me. I only ever wanted her to be honest with me, to tell me what she wanted, needed. I would give her everything she would ask for, always.

"It's so wonderful to see you enjoying yourself under my attention," I crooned, pride seeping into my voice. She had to understand that I didn't do the things I was doing to make her feel uncomfortable. _Au contraire. _

Picking up my movements a little, I distracted her from what my hand was doing so she would relax again. I was so thankful that my mind could focus on so many different things at once. Part of me could get totally lost in the sensation of being inside my girl, while another part could easily monitor her body, her response, and her needs, both the conscious and unconscious ones.

Her fever needed to break. The situation was becoming pressing.

When she got lost in the movements as well, her eyes fluttered closed. Her mouth was open, her lips full and extra red with the increased blood flow. She was swollen around me, sensitive up to the point that it was bordering on painful, and wet, so deliciously wet.

Pushing down my own need to climax, I focused solely on her. She had started the journey towards her own orgasm again, and I was determined to take her over that edge this time. Carefully controlling my movements, I waited until she was relaxed enough and distracted enough by her arousal.

At the same time I realized that, even though I hadn't wanted to put my venom on her clit, I _could _use it _inside _her body. It would evaporate against her skin and not only would it be a very pleasurable experience for her, it would also be an excellent way to bring her body temperature down.

Letting the venom flow in my mouth, I brought my fingers to my lips and licked them. Then I brought my hand back down and carefully but insistently pushed my finger against that tight ring of muscle. She gasped, but didn't fight me.

The moment I pushed through, she reached her high. "Oh, oh, oh..." she breathed, and I could sense her fear of what was happening. She clenched down on me, both my cock and my hand held firmly in place by her body, nearly sending me over the edge with the way she was owning me. Her eyes were wide, slightly alarmed with the unknown sensations, and she didn't know how to release the tension that was building up in her body.

"Let go," I coaxed, holding her close and giving her all my love, while another part of my brain was completely incoherent with the knowledge of what I was doing to my girl. Certainly not something I had foreseen to ever be doing before she was changed, for sure. I released her hands and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, enveloping her.

"It's okay, let it go. I have you, baby, I'll hold you."

When she finally did let go, her entire body contracted in the most beautiful climax. She shuddered underneath me, all her muscles pulling taut for a moment as she keened out a soft, high pitched sound right into my ear, straight into my groin. It brought me over the edge as well, and I let myself go, emptying in her as glorious waves of pleasure overtook me. For a moment, I saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing but the white hot fire that was crawling through my body.

Luckily, I did have the presence of mind to not collapse on top of her. I stayed inside her for a while after, enjoying being so close to her. I was still hard, or again, and I kept my hand in place as well, hoping to cool her body further from the inside out.

She met my gaze and smiled shyly, dreamily. There was a new look in her eyes, which I would later come to know as the look she wore after a very intense orgasm. I kissed her sweetly once, twice, three times. Her fingers tangled in my hair lazily.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank _you_," I replied. I nuzzled the tip of her nose with mine and gently retreated from her body. She winced slightly, but it seemed like this was more because of the unfamiliarity of the sensation than because of pain.

She was unharmed, her innocence was still intact. It was unbelievable, but it had happened. Our first time had happened without either of us planning it. My control and my bloodlust both had turned out to be perfectly ignorable throughout the event. When it came to my Bella, it was simply impossible to harm her. My instinct was so in tune with her well being, I now wondered what ever I had been worrying about.

After cleaning us both up quickly with the rag that was still in the basin by the bed, I cuddled her in my arms and held her close until she slept.

Her fever broke shortly after our lovemaking, and during the night she moved away from me, because my body was making hers too cold. It was bittersweet. Until she was changed, we would never again be able to share the closeness we had shared tonight. Our bodies, in that sense, simply weren't compatible.

Still, I'd rather have her healthy. My girl, my Bella. My love. My life.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>

_PS: I know the 'innocence' thing is pretty far-fetched. But hey, so are vampires, if you take it literally. So, bear with me. It fitted the story ;)  
><em>


End file.
